Pokémon X
|author=Various |published= |previous=Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: The Official Kalos Region Guidebook |next=Pokémon Omega Ruby & Pokémon Alpha Sapphire: The Official Hoenn Region Strategy Guide }} Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: The Official Kalos Region Pokédex & Postgame Adventure Guide is a guide published by The Pokémon Company International. It contains 736 pages of information about events after entering the Hall of Fame in , detailed pages for all 454 Pokémon in the Kalos Pokédex (including pages for Mega Evolved Pokémon), as well as listings for all available moves and , and most items. A poster showing all the Kalos Pokémon, including Mega Evolved Pokémon, is included with the guide. Each Pokémon and Mega Evolved Pokémon has a page; some Pokémon that have multiple forms have multiple pages. A page consists of: general Pokédex information, including height, weight, gender differences, and Pokédex entries; Egg Groups; stat growth rates; possible moves, Abilities, and wild held items; locations; type matchups; and eligibility for battle facilities and . After the postgame guide and Kalos Pokédex are lists of moves, Abilities and s given by Pokémon; a list of most available items and where to find them; and a type matchup chart for both normal battles and Inverse Battles. A total of two different guides were made. The first guide (ISBN: 9781908172570) was released on December 11, 2013. The second guide (ISBN 9780804162579) was released on February 4, 2014. Both guides are paperback edition. The first guide is similar in size to guides for previous games released by Prima Games, while the second guide is smaller in size, similar to pocket guides. Blurb Pokémon Trainers Wanted Step up your game: Know your Pokémon! Take your game to the next level—get full details on over 450 Pokémon in Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: The Official Kalos Region Pokédex and Postgame Adventure Guide! Once you've mastered the basics, look to this book for the advanced tips and tricks you need to help you find, catch, and battle Pokémon, using the great new features in Pokémon X and Pokémon Y! Inside you'll find: :* Data on more than 450 Pokémon, including the Kalos region's Central, Coastal, and Mountain Pokédexes! :* ''Crucial information on each Pokémon's moves, Abilities, locations, stats, and evolutions! :* ''Extra tips and hints for your adventures after the Hall of Fame! :* ''Detailed guides on Pokémon Eggs, Poké Radar, and how to find all the Kalos region Pokémon! :* ''Lists of all TMs, HMs, items, Berries, and Mega Stones—including where to find them! :* ''A guide to finding special Pokémon—with a location index! The Kalos region is home to many magnificent new Pokémon, all with their own strengths and weaknesses. ''Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: The Official Kalos Region Pokédex & Postgame Adventure Guide provides you with the detailed information you need to become a top Trainer. Credits ;Original Japanese Complete Kalos Pokédex *Planning, page layout, writing, and map development: Shusuke Motomiya and ONDUP, Inc. *Art direction, design, and layout: RAGTIME CO., LTD. *DTPR: Plane Dot ;Project Manager *Emily Luty ;Editors *Wolfgang Baur *Kellyn Ballard *Blaise Selby *Eric Haddock *Rachel Payne (Bridge Consulting) ;Researchers and translators *Hisato Yamamori *Mikiko Ryu *Jillian Nonaka *Sayuru Munday ;Screenshots *Antoin Johnson *Aaron Campion (Aerotek) *Jeff Hines (Bridge Consulting) ;Cover designers *Eric Medalle *Bridget O'Neill ;Additional content writer *Steve Stratton (Prima Games) ;Design and production ;:Prima Games *Donato Tica *Jamie Knight Bryson *Elise Winter *Mark Hughes *Kate Abbott ;Acknowledgements *Chris Franc *Heather Dalgleish *Hiromi Kimura *J.C. Smith *Phaedra Long *Yasuhiro Usui Trivia * Inverse Battles, the Battle Chateau and Battle Institute are listed with Sky Battles, the Battle Maison and on Pokémon pages as what battle variants and facilities the Pokémon may participate in, despite the former three not having any restrictions. * Items that require Pokémon outside of the Kalos Pokédex and -exclusive items are not listed, due to their availability not being guaranteed. ** This makes the the only available item that isn't listed. Errors * On the Battle Maison page, a sentence mistakenly calls the facility the "Battle House", its Japanese name. * The page containing the type matchup chart states that the weather condition boosts Pokémon's Speed instead of Special Defense. Category:Strategy guides